The List
by PuSssHhh
Summary: Troy got his best friend back. But after hearing a sad news from her, he helps her fulfill something. A list she made of 50 things she wants to do before she dies. Will he be able to help her do everything? Will she get the miracle he was praying for her?
1. Getting your best friend back

"Is everyone here?" shouted Gabriella.

Troy looked around the room "I think that's it".

Chad stood up from the dinner table and hold up his beer bottle "Were gathered here tonight, to celebrate Troy's 22 birthday. Time flies fast. I remember when it was me, you and Shar in the sandbox making castles and now were adults with our own lives".

Troy looked down, the sound of her name made him think of how he missed his best friend.

"So let's hear it for the birthday boy. Happy birthday, man" Chad said while giving him a smile.

Troy got up and lifted his glass, he clicked it with Chad's "To our best friend, Sharpay Evans".

Chad nodded and took a sip of his beer.

Gabriella looked at Troy and gave him a loving smile. She never met Sharpay, but he and Chad talked about her a lot. The last she knew was that Sharpay had gotten into a big car accident and fell into come. That was a year ago. Troy didn't like talking about her condition a lot, so she never asked.

"Hey, Troy, put some music on" Jason said.

Troy got up and walked over to the stereo "What do you want to hear?"

"Something that's not rap" commented Taylor.

Troy let out a chuckle and started searching through his CD's. He heard the doorbell "Can someone get that?"

"Yeah" said Chad and walked over to the door. He opened the door with a smile, but his expression soon faded into shock when he saw who was at the door.

"Hi, Chad" Sharpay softly said to one of her very good friends.

Chad couldn't believe it. It was her and she was standing in front of him "Shar? How?"

Sharpay smiled and gave him a hug.

Chad quickly returned the hug and smiled "I can't believe it's you. Your alright?"

Sharpay nodded "Is Troy here?"

Chad nodded quickly and let her inside "We thought you were still under?"

Sharpay steped inside "I know, but I woke up and I didn't want anybody to know. Chad, I worked so hard to get out of that hospital, just so I can surprise Troy on his birthday"

Chad smiled and gave her a hug again "He will be thrilled to see you. He's in the living room".

She slowly followed Chad there and immediately saw Troy with his back towards her. She didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say. She hadn't seen him for over a year. She saw the people there look at her confused, nobody knew who she was, but Troy and Chad.

"Who was it, man?" Troy asked while holding some CD's in his hand and deciding what to play.

"I think you should turn around" answered Chad while taking steps away from Sharpay.

"What?" said Troy, who was confused by his comment. So he turned around and then he saw her. Standing there, few feet away from him. He blinked a couple of times to see if he was hallucinating, but she was still there.

Sharpay hold back her tears and smiled "Happy Birthday".

Then he knew, it was her and it wasn't a dream or a hallucination. She was actually there. He dropped all of the CD's in his hands and walked straight over to her. Not taking his eyes off her once. Not even blinking.

Sharpay smiled again and also took a few steps towards him.

Right at the moment he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her as tightly as he could. He was overwhelmed with emotions. Happy, sad, surprised...everything. He got his best friend back and he was able to hold her. To hug her. To smell her strawberry shampoo in her hair. It really was her.

Sharpay hold him close as well. Her hands were wrapped around his neck and she was slowly stroking his hair with one of them. She was so happy to see him again. She had missed him so much, that it hurt and now, the hurt was gone.

Troy still was holding her tight against him. His head was placed on her shoulder and he started to cry "I missed you so much" he whispered.

Sharpay felt him cry and pulled away. She cupped his cheeks and wiped his tears "I missed you too. Please don't cry, Troy. Your the guy, I should be crying right now" she said with a giggle as she let a tear roll down her cheek.

Troy laughed also and gave her a new hug. He didn't want to ever let her go again.

Chad looked at them, also getting a bit emotional "Awwh, come here" he opened his ams and run over to them to join the hug.

Sharpay laughed and put one of her hand around his neck also. She was so over happy to see her two best friends. Chad always was the brotherly kind to her, but Troy..he was different.

Taylor let out a fake cough to break their hug. She and everyone else was confused. They didn't know what was going on and they had no idea who that girl was.

Troy pulled away from Sharpay and gave her a smile before looking at everyone else. He wiped the last of his tears "Everyone, I would like you to meet Sharpay", he looked at her again "My best friend".

As she looked back, she could see the happiness in his eyes. She made the right choice not to let anyone know she was out of her coma. Seeing the faces on them, was pricless. It was worth pushing herself to get better, to be able to walk again and learn to use her voice again. It was all worth it to see him again..happy!


	2. Finding out

"Hi" said Sharpay while giving them a smile.

Everyone stood up and greeted Sharpay.

Gabriella stood next to her boyfriend and gave him a look.

"Oh, Pay, this is Gabriella" he said.

Sharpay looked at her and shook her hand "Hi".

Gabriella was confused. She didn't know why Troy didn't tell her that she was the girlfriend so she said it herself: "I'm the girlfriend".

"Oh" was all she said when she looked at Troy "I didn't know".

Gabriella looked at Troy confused "Didn't you tell her we were dating?" she asked.

"We only had two dates and then Sharpay's accident happened" he said, while looking down.

Sharpay saw how Troy was struggling not to begin a argument with her girlfriend so she just smiled and gave her a hug "It's nice to meet you, Gabriella".

Gabriella was surprised, but returned the hug. She was still mad at Troy, but decided to forget about it.

Troy took Sharpay's hand and lead her to the couch "Okay, so tell me your all healed now? No more hospital?" he asked

Sharpay looked around the room at everyone who was waiting for her answer. She turned to Troy and took his hands. She lifted one of her hands to stroke his cheek "I really missed your, Troy".

Troy started worrying "Pay, why wont you answer me?"

Sharpay looked at their hands again "Well, when I woke up from the come, they did a lot of tests on me and I found out something" she said.

Chad was worried now too, he sat down next to his girlfriend Taylor and looked at Sharpay "What did you found out?" he asked.

Sharpay looked at him and then at Troy. She smiled once and then looked down, to let a tear fall down her cheek.

Troy lifted her chin, so she would look at him "Pay, what did they say? Your okay, right?" he asked.

Sharpay stared at him and sighed "I..." she swallowed "I have cancer, Troy".

Troy was shocked. Did she really just say she had cancer? That can't be "What?"

Sharpay nodded "I was shocked too. I just got out from coma and then I found out this".

"But you can be cured right? Cancer can be removed, right?" he asked.

Sharpay looked down "The cancer is right behind my heart and right now it's to risky to take it out. I wouldn't survive the surgery right now. So they need it to spread and grown, until they can try to remove it".

Troy let out a sigh "But that's good, right? You'll be okay" he said.

She lifted her head "Troy even if I do this surgery, I have 75% chance that I wont survive the surgery".

And again, Troy couldn't say anything. He just stared at her. It was like someone had crabbed his heart and pulled it out of his chest. He felt like he couldn't breath.

The others didn't know what to say either. They just stayed quiet and looked down. Even Chad was too shocked to say anything.

Troy couldn't take it and stood up. He walked around the room, furious "This can't be happening".

Sharpay hold herself back and looked at him "But it is, Troy and it's okay, I've accepted it".

Troy was more furious now and stopped storming around the room, to just look at her "Okay? OKAY? This is NOT okay, Pay. I just got you back and I am not ready to let you go anywhere" he yelled at her.

Sharpay stood up, swallowing her tears to be strong in front of Troy "I know your not, neither am I. That's why I'm here".

Troy looked at her confused, but still furious. He didn't know how to handle this kind of news.

Sharpay sighed and walked over to him and took his hands and placed them near her heart "Do you hear that?" she asked.

Troy looked at her, his face softening. He nodded.

"There's a 75% chance that I wont see the new year" she said as she stroke his cheek "And I want you and me to spend these few months together. Will you do that for me?" she asked.

Troy saw her eyes filling up with tears. He placed his hands on top of hers "Sharpay you know I wont leave your side. I'll do everything I can to be with you and help you. I love you, you know that" he said. He took a step closer and hugged her "I'm just scared" he whispered.

She wrapped her hands more around his neck and whispered back "Me too, Troy. Me too".

Troy pulled away and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Sharpay turned around and looked at Chad, who was looking at the floor. She saw he was upset. She walked over to him and got down on her knees in front of him. She stroke his cheek and smiled.

Chad looked at her and swallowed his tears down "I don't want you to go".

She smiled and took his hands "Me neither, but you know what?"

"What?" he asked.

"We'll always share the memory of Marco Polo together, right?" she said with a big smile.

Chad couldn't help put laugh at that. He nodded and helped her up and gave her a long hug.

Sharpay smiled and pulled back "And it's okay to cry if you want, Chad"

Chad shook his head and gave her a smile "Not for you, sis".

Sharpay smiled wide that he called her sis again. She always liked hearing that.

Troy wiped the last of his tears. He needed to be there for Sharpay now and be strong for her.

Sharpay turned around and looked at Troy again "I need your help with something" she said.

"Anything" he answer.

"I made a list of things I want to do before I die" she said while getting her bag.

"Pay, your not going to die" he said.

Sharpay sighed. She knew she didn't have a chance, but didn't tell Troy that she thought so. She smiled "Yeah, well let's say until my surgery. Call me old fashion, but it's 50 things I want to do and I need your help with some of them" she said, getting the list.

"Pay, I'll help you with each one" he said.

"No, no you don't have to.." she was about to say.

"Pay, I want too" he told her.

Sharpay smiled at him. She forgat that everyone was in the room. For her it was only him and Troy. She loved him dearly, maybe more then he knew and she lead on. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a smile that always melt his heart "Thank you".


	3. The tattoo

"What's the first thing on your list?" he asked.

"Well it's this" she took a picture out of her bag and gave it to him.

Troy took the picture and studied it. It was a drawing, but he couldn't understand what it meant.

"I want a tattoo" she said.

"A what?" he asked.

"Yeah" she got closer to him and pointed to the picture "That's your initial in the end and mine in the start and the the word forever in the middle. It's in Latin".

Troy smiled and looked at her "It's beautiful. Where do you want it?" he asked.

She showed him her wrist "Right here. So I can see it and be reminded of you".

"Are you sure you want to tattoo your skin?" he asked again, giving back the paper.

She nodded and smiled "Yeah and I'm off to make it now".

"Now?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, I got a appointment with one of the best tattoo artist in the business and I'm doing it in a hour" she answered.

"I'm coming with you" he said, while going to get his wallet and jacket.

"No, it's your birthday. Stay here. I'll be back soon" she said.

"But Pay, I want.." he started to say.

She placed her hand over his heart "And I want you to stay here. With your friends and your girlfriend" she said, finding it hard to say the word girlfriend.

"Pay.." he said again "I just got you back, please let me be with you".

Sharpay shook her head "Sorry Troy, but I want you to see the finished thing later. I'll be back, I promise. I wont die on the way" she said with a laugh.

Troy frowned, not liking what she just said.

"It's a joke. Lighten up, Troy" she said and gave him another hug. She walked over to Chad and kissed his forehead "Make sure, he doesn't follow me".

Chad nodded with a smile.

Sharpay looked at the others and smiled polity "It was nice to meet you. I hope this wont be the last time we meet" and then she left.

Troy realized something and ran after her "Sharpay, wait!" he shouted.

Sharpay turned around, before getting into a cab.

Troy ran in front of her and took out his keys "Here, I want you to have this, so you can come back whenever you want" he said.

"Why do you want me to have your keys?" she asked looking at him.

"I want you to stay with me, until your all healed. My home, is your home now" he said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Sharpay smiled and got into the cab. She looked back, to see Troy still standing there. A smile on his face.

* * *

Sharpay spent hours in the tattoo shop, but she was over happy with what the results was. It looked perfect on her hand. She always wanted to get a tattoo, but someone always told her not to ruin her skin. Now that there was a chance she might die anyway, she wanted to show the world how she loved Troy and to let him know, that she will always be with him forever.

She got out from the cab and looked at the house. There wasn't any cars in the driveway, the other must have went home. She wondered if Troy was asleep as well, but as soon as she had put the keys in the hole, the door was opened and she was pulled into a hug by him.

"What took you so long?"he asked while pulling away.

"It's only been 2 hours. Worried much?" she said while rolling her eyes. But she loved how he was worried about her. "Where are the others?" she asked.

"They left. They saw I wasn't in the mood to celebrate my birthday, so they went home" he answered.

"What? Not in the mood?" she asked again confused.

He walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist "Because I'm more in the mood to spend time with you. Just us two".

She was flattered that he wanted to be with her, but then she remembered his girlfriend and pulled away from him. She wasn't here to split them up.

Troy sensed that's why she pulled away. Even if he hadn't seen her for over a year, he still knew what made her tick "I know I should have told you about Gabriella, but wasn't so sure back then about if I wanted to be with her" he said.

Sharpay took a seat on the couch "Why was that? She looks like a sweet girl" she said.

"He took a seat next to her and smiled "She is, but she's no you".

Sharpay felt her walls grumble. She was trying so hard to be strong in front of him and not to cry, but he was making it hard. After a year, she got him back and it seemed he wanted her, but she wasn't the type of girl to come between a relationship.

Troy stroke her cheek and pulled her closer so she would cuddle next to him "Pay, this is huge and I know this is hard for you, so you don't have to be brave in front of me. You can cry, you have every right too." he said.

She looked up at him, her eyes showing him how she was breaking.

It hurt him to see her like that "I love you, Sharpay, and I'm going to be at your side, through every part of this. WE are getting through this together and your going to be okay" he said.

Sharpay couldn't hold it in anymore. Since the day she found out, she hadn't cried. She pushed her feelings away so she could work on how to get out of the hospital and now seeing Troy again, telling her it's going to be okay, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She buried her head into his chest and let everything in her out. It was only the two of them and Troy always was the only one she let see her cry.

It killed him to see her like this. How scared she was. She may have fooled him before, telling him she's accepted it, but she hasn't. Nobody wants to die and he made it his job now to help her with her list and to see her happy.

They sat their silent for about a hour. Sharpay had calmed down and stopped crying. Her limit was full.

Troy remembered the tattoo, he still hadn't seen it. He grabbed her hand and looked at the tattoo.

"Do you know why I made that?" she asked, looking at it too.

He turned his head and looked at her, same time stroking her wrist where the tattoo was.

She looked up at him, to meet his eyes "I want this to remind me of you and also to tell you that even if I don't survive this, I'll always be in your heart forever".

He kissed her forehead and laid his head on top of hers. They didn't need any words. They both knew what the other wanted to say...I love you.


End file.
